Have yourself a kinky little Christmas
by MissDelena
Summary: DE Holiday Prompt Response. Elena decides to take charge and show Damon just how little the sire bond is effecting her.


**This is a prompt response for the DE holiday exchange on livejournal. This is written for jenluvsvamps. Hope you like. x**

* * *

Elena let her fingers slide the zip up on her leather thigh high boots, feeling the soft smooth material under her fingertips as she flipped down the metal clasp, ultimately finishing her christmas outfit ready for Damon to unwrap. Beneath the boots Elena had smooth tanned pins that were a hundred metres high, topped with a bare backside only covered by a tiny black tutu. It wasn't the kind a beautiful, delicate ballerina would wear, it was fitted around her hips and only kicked out a few layers of cotton material over her thighs. If she bent, Damon would certainly be getting an eyeful... Or a mouth full, whichever she felt the need to inflict.

She took a deep breath and tried to calm the unexpectant hummingbirds flapping furiously in the pit of her stomach, butterflies had nothing on these vicious things that threatened to make her run into the bathroom and lock the door while she removed the clothing, if you could call it that, and never speak of the moment she thought dominating Damon was a brilliant idea.

Instead, the deep breath numbed her senses and washed over her to keep her focus. She was Elena, bad little vampire who had to show Damon just how little this sire bond had a hold of her. She would show him how much she was in control and how much she wanted this. Wanted him. Ever since Denver, she had brewed feelings for him, they had grown, matured and she had fallen in love with him. Damon was her soulmate and she needed him to realise that. Another breath, the minx attitude locked into place and she was up, stood and strutting over to the door. She looked over her shoulder for another look at herself in the mirror on the opposite side of the room. Talking a small step backwards she spied herself looking back, hair in loose curls around her breasts that were covered in a leather bra, the type of bra that made breasts look edible and made boys beg, the small skirt and boots that covered her lower body and with the flick of her hair she saw the black choker necklace that covered her sweet spot. Her eyes drifted down to the bottom of her skirt and she noticed her butt cheek saying hello from underneath. She smoothed down the material as a little blush crept into her other cheeks.

* * *

Damon shut the door of his camaro, cleared his throat and made the anxious walk to his front door. Jeremy was now living at the lake house, getting away had been the best idea while he took care of his hunter situation, but for the Christmas period, both Damon and Jeremy had come back to Mystic Falls to spend the holidays with the ones they love. Jeremy with Bonnie, and Damon here, with Elena. Staying away from her was proving difficult but after a gesture of dinner on Christmas Eve Damon found it impossible to say no. So instead, he had said yes. Elena suggested she cook him a meal for once, he had suggested the empty boarding house kitchen would be perfect. So while she prepared the food, he had stayed away and let her get ready in peace.

He knocked at the door, not wanting to walk in like he usually did. A few moments passed and Damon took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves, he honestly didn't know if he could keep his hands to himself and that only led to more problems.

Elena opened the door, wearing a mid length black coat and unbelievably sexy boots, Damon almost lost it then as he saw her hair fall around her face, smoky eyes looked back at him as he licked his lips. His mouth was suddenly very dry and his hands found their way deep into his jean pockets.

"Are we eating out?" Damon asked with a confused look on his face as he stepped through the doorway and past Elena and didn't smell any food, just cotton candy and strawberries, Elena's body wash that sent him crazy.

"Something like that." Elena said with a purr, as she shut the door behind Damon. She smiled a little and hoped her forward comment had gone unnoticed but as she turned around she saw Damon's eyes, glistening darkly, his eyebrow cocked and a sexy smile on his lips. She didn't let him protest or say another word before she undid the tie on her coat and let it drop to the floor. Her feet met with Damon's and in a split second her lips had crashed on his. His hand gripped her bare backside as her body moulded into his. He broke away first.

"I thought I said we couldn't do this, we can't Elena." He finished in a whisper.

"Let me show you, I've been working with Bonnie, she's been helping me." Elena stepped back and Damon took his own step back to admire his outfit. "You like?" Elena asked as she twirled in front of him. She stopped and searched his face. He pouted his lips together and smiled.

"You're not wearing any underwear." Damon said as his hand fanned her skirt up at the front. She pushed the material back down and bit her lip as a little nervousness crept back in. "You look... Completely fuckable." Damon lifted an eyebrow. "But I'm still not sure this is a good idea." He finished, a sad look plastered across his face.

"I'm your very own christmas present ready to unwrap. Do you trust me?" Elena asked. Damon nodded without a sound. She walked around him and placed a silk scarf across his eyes, he still didn't speak, only letting a smirk settle on his lips. Elena tied the scarf and before Damon knew it, he was sat in a chair in another part of the house. Elena took the handcuffs she had already fastened to the chair and clipped them around Damon's wrists. She knew it was like wrapping paper around a bear but the illusion and idea she hoped Damon understood. She pulled the scarf from his eyes and watched as Damon studied her from head to toe, still not a sound made from his lips. She felt naughty, hot and dripping wet. "You won't try to break the handcuffs. Ok?" Elena asked with a single word. Damon smiled and shook his head.

"Ok, well, turn over your hand." Damon did as he was told with a slightly furrowed brow, and placed his palm to the ceiling. Elena walked slowly around the front of him, turned and slid herself onto his hand, his fingers gliding through her slick folds. They both moaned in unison. Damon rubbed at her sensitive clit with his index finger as Elena rocked herself into his palm. "Now tell me to stop, go away, anything." Elena breathlessly asked. She heard Damon swallow hard, tension crept into his fingers that had increased in speed and his breaths became ragged.

"Go into the bathroom Elena and lock the door before I fuck you senseless." Damon said through gritted teeth. Elena didn't move, she further ground herself against his hand, feeling the strings in her belly tighten and her toes start to tingle. "That would really please me Elena." Damon said as Elena let her hand creep down to his throbbing bulge. He was painfully hard and all he wanted to do was rip the handcuffs off and take her on the floor, but this was about control, at the moment, she had it all, he had none, and he was going to let her take this victory before he took her.

"I want to cum Damon, make me cum." Elena asked and Damon thrust two fingers inside her tiny pussy, feeling it clamp around him as she panted and threw her head back to orgasm hard on his hand. She moved slowly as her little death washed over her and the next stage of the plan refocused in her mind.

She stood and took a deep breath, turning back to face Damon she dropped to her knees and took his fingers in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around his slick fingers, lapping up her own sweet nectar that tasted so sweet that she even licked his palm. She looked up at him and he signalled for her to stand and give him a taste too. So she did, letting her tongue dance with his as their lips met with brutal force. Damon tasted her and wanted more.

Elena stepped back and reached around her back to remove her bra. She peeled the straps down her shoulders and pushed the leather from her breasts. Damon almost let his mouth hang open at the sultry gesture but instead he constantly counted from 0 to 10 to stop himself from going mad.

Elena lent forward and unbuttoned Damon's jeans, letting his hard member spring free. She took him into her warm mouth as Damon slouched for leverage. His long cock hit the back of her throat and she almost gagged but remembered what Caroline had said. Swallow, and breath from the nose. So she swallowed and felt a little precum coat her mouth.

"You're gonna need to stop doing that, because I want to fuck you, not cum in your mouth." Damon said with his potty lips, in a slow and low growl. Elena stood with her ass pointing in the air, and let his cock slide from her mouth. She smiled and walked over to a small table Damon hadn't noticed before. Next to it was a chair and as she turned, Elena sat in the chair and spread her legs. Damon held a breath before letting it seep through his teeth. Elena closed her eyes briefly before giving Damon a grin and plunging a pink vibrator into her pussy with one swift motion. Damon ripped one of the handcuffs quicker than Elena had thought possible, but she focused and pulled the vibrator from her begging hole and wiggled her free finger at Damon.

"Ahhh ahh, naughty Damon. Sit down and watch." Elena said firmly. Damon took in and let out a frustrated breath and sat back down, grabbing his cock in the process.

"Two can play that game." Damon muttered and Elena smiled back with her devilish grin before pushing the vibrator back into her now dripping pussy. Moaning she pulled it halfway out and back in a few times before discarding it back on the table and picking up something else that she hid in her hand. She needed his hands on her, and quickly.

"Stop stroking yourself." she hushed. She walked over to Damon, her heels tapping on the floor of the random bedroom and her hair bouncing over her bare breasts. The little tutu now pulled high around her hips exposing everything she had. She unlocked the still restricted wrist and pulled Damon to his feet. He let go of his own cock and grabbed her waist. "I said stop." She kicked the chair backwards and pushed him in the same direction. He attacked her neck, placing hungry kissed along her jaw, his left hand explored her backside and his right desperately palmed her breast, tweaking her nipple to make her moan. Their lips met and Elena refocused, pulling his jeans down slightly for a better access while she slipped the cock ring onto Damon, he didn't protest, instead, he flipped her round and pulled her hair back so she was moulded into his body. Her chest heaved with passion as Damon's cock slid between her ass cheeks to her sweet spot. She put her hand over his as it cupped her heat.

"Elena, I'm going to make you mine now." Damon whispered in her ear.

"I'm already yours." She replied, tilting her head and offering her neck. He bit down and slid into her in one motion, the cock ring hitting her clit with devastating effect. He drank for a moment and then let her fall forward to grip the bed with both hands. He smashed into her, filling her completely while he gripped her thighs for the ultimate angle. She cried out, moaned and convulsed as it all became too much, she came hard as Damon continued his assault. His motions speed slightly before pulling out and launching them both onto the bed. Elena's back hit the soft sheets she had only put on hours before, and she was tingling again without a single breath being took. His tongue filled her mouth, gently battling with hers for dominance. He kissed down her body, over her breasts where he paid attention to a sensitive nipple before flipping them over and pulling her pussy to his mouth.

"Now Elena let me taste you." This time she did as she was told, not because of a supposed sire bond, but because she wanted the power. She moved over his mouth and let him pull her down to him, her leather boots still firmly in place and her tutu covering her view of his face Damon ripped it from her body and threw it haphazardly on the floor.

"I liked that belt." Damon murmured from beneath. She could feel his smirk. "But you said I had to unwrap you."

"Shut up and eat my pussy." Elena laughed and ground herself into his tongue. She could feel herself rise again, only this time the sensitivity was unbearable, she need him inside her, fast. She flipped position and impaled herself on him, letting him fill her completely. She gasped in shock as the still vibrating cock ring pulsed against her making her clench her fists in the bed sheets around her. Damon pulled her down so the friction would be too much, and as he slid in and out of her, hitting every single tender spot over and over again they both climaxed in perfect fashion. Damon heaved to catch his breath but realised that Elena was no longer sired to him. That she truly had feelings for him.

"I've fallen in love with you Damon, I want you. It should have always been you. This sire bond is nothing, I can control myself. I told you this was real. Merry Christmas." Elena said as she kissed his nose.

"Merry christmas lover. Thank you for breaking the sire bond." Damon smiled.

* * *

Elena grabbed her bag and rushed towards the door, she had left Damon sleeping with a beautiful note and promised to see him later after she had picked up her final gift; a jewellery box she had found in the random bedroom days before. It had Damon's mothers name scratched into the bottom and had a beautiful ballerina under the lid that no longer danced to the beautiful music. So Elena had taken it to be fixed as a Christmas present for Damon. She froze as the front door opened and she was confronted by Caroline and Stefan.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked. Damon had told them he was coming back for a few days, so Stefan went to stay with Caroline as they still hadn't spoken since Elena and Damon happened. Elena hadn't seen them either and she didn't really want a conversation.

"Just leaving, Damon is asleep." Elena said as she walked passed the pair.

"Not like you to run out the morning after." Stefan spat viciously making a dig at the morning after their first time together.

"I'm not running, ill be back later." Elena said not wanting things to escalate.

"Did he order you to come over for a booty call?" Caroline said with a smirk. Elena felt her mouth fall open, she stopped and slowly turned around.

"I broke the sire bond. In fact, I was the one telling Damon what to do last night, and we both enjoyed the most amazing sex I've ever had." Elena smiled and turned around quickly not to see their faces, but when she heard Stefan huff she couldn't resist adding a nail to the coffin. "Oh no wait, he did tell me to do one thing last night, and I'm pretty sure I obeyed. It was to sit on his face while he ate my pussy, which I think by that point had already experienced two orgasms. Naughty me. Tut tut." She wagged her finger and swayed her hips as she walked out to the driveway leaving Stefan and Caroline to pick their jaws up from the floor.

* * *

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone! x**


End file.
